


The Intern

by splendidcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidcas/pseuds/splendidcas
Summary: You've got a new intern, Cas Novak, and he accidentally sends you a dick pic. Except...you don't realize it's an accident. Heh.Warnings: smutty smut smut. don't read if you're not at least 18 years of age.
Relationships: Cas Novak/Reader, Cas/Reader, Castiel Novak/Reader, Castiel/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	The Intern

You sighed, staring at the wall in your office as you tried your hardest to stop thinking about your newest intern, Cas Novak. To say he was distracting was an understatement. From his messy sex hair, the stubble that ran across his jaw, to the way he licked his lips all the time…the man was practically a god.

And it was becoming a problem. It was getting to the point where you couldn’t even focus on your work without images of him fucking you on your desk clouding your thoughts.

It needed to stop.

Sure, he was around your age, so it wasn’t like it was really that wrong, but he was still your intern and you were still his boss. You needed to at least try to maintain some semblance of professionalism.

And then your phone buzzed, startling you out of your trance. Your heart sped up a bit at seeing Cas’ name on your screen, indicating that he sent you an image. Curious, you opened the image and damn near dropped your phone when you saw what it was.

There, on your phone screen, was a picture of Cas holding his fully erect cock in his hand, a smirk on his face as he looked into the camera. From the background of the picture, you knew he was at his desk in the other room.

About a billion different thoughts raced through your mind when Cas suddenly sent another message:

_Thinking of you._

You almost damn near stopped breathing.

Cas wanted you. Cas got hard just from thinking about you, apparently. He wanted you exactly how you wanted him. Granted, what he had just done was a seriously bold move. And you almost felt guilty about the fact that if anyone else did that, you would’ve fired them immediately. But because it was Cas, it did nothing but turn you on. And you were going to do something about it. If he was going to be this bold about it, so were you.

You cleared your throat, removing your suit jacket and unbuttoning the first few buttons of your blouse to show off some cleavage. You grabbed your small handheld mirror from your purse and applied a little more of your favorite lipstick, making sure you looked decent before you did what you never thought you’d ever have the balls to do.

When you reached for the phone on your desk, you paused, biting your lip before deciding to slip your panties off and toss them underneath your desk. You felt a little ridiculous, but hey, maybe it’d come in handy.

Picking up the phone, you took a deep breath and dialed Cas’ extension.

“Hello?”

“Mr. Novak, I need you to come see me in my office immediately,” you responded immediately, keeping your voice even.

You heard some fumbling around in the background before he stuttered out a “Yes ma’am.”

A second had barely even passed before you heard a knock on your door, the sound making you smirk.

“Come in, Mr. Novak.”

The door swung open and in walked Cas. His hands were fidgeting and he looked like he was starting to sweat. He had almost a desperate expression on his face, but it wasn’t a look of lust. He looked like…a nervous wreck.

“Mr. Novak, do you know why I called you into my office?” you asked, quirking a brow at him. You hoped he couldn’t hear the hammering of your heart against your chest.

“Ms. L/N, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean for you to get that picture,” he began to ramble, his eyes pleading with you as he approached your desk.

Your face and shoulders immediately fell, but you were quick to maintain your composure. You cleared your throat. “Um, uh, you…who did you mean to send it to, then?”

Cas’ brow furrowed slightly. “Uh, just some girl I fool around with occasionally…but if I’m being honest, I’ve kind of had my eye on someone else.”

Damn it.

You tried your best to muster up a smile, nodding your head. “Well, then…we’ll just pretend this never happened, won’t we?”

Cas’ mouth quirked up on one side as he took a step closer to your desk. “No, I don’t think we will.”

Wait, what?

“Forgive me if I’m wrong, Ms. L/N,” he continued, slowly walking around your desk to where you were sitting. “But you looked disappointed when I told you it was an accident.”

You let out a scoff, trying your best to act indifferent. “Oh, please. Why would I—“

In a second, Cas’ hands were on either side of the arm rests on your chair, effectively caging you in. “Because you want me.”

You stared up into his blue eyes, his pupils dilated with lust. You swallowed thickly, opening your mouth to try and come up with some retort, but with him being this close, your brain was foggy.

He smirked, letting out a chuckle. “I knew it.”

That snapped you out of your thoughts. You didn’t want him to know how much he was effecting you. Honestly, you were pretty embarrassed that the picture hadn’t been meant for you. “You don’t know anything, Mr. Novak.”

He immediately pulled you out of your chair to where you were chest to chest with him, his eyes challenging you. “I told you earlier that I had my eye on someone else. And I wasn’t lying. For some reason, I just can’t stop thinking about fucking my boss. But I never made a move. How could I? I didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. But now that I know my boss wants me too, well, I’m not going to hold back anymore. All I need from you is a ‘yes.’”

A wave of arousal hit you right between the legs at his words, sending a shiver rolling through your body. At a loss for words, you nodded your consent.

Cas grinned before he slammed his lips against yours, startling a moan out of you. His hands gripped your waist and pushed you against the desk, his tongue slipping into your mouth. You whimpered as his tongue stroked against yours, the taste of him and the feel of his hands wandering over your body completely overwhelming you. His hands slid down your back until they reached your ass, his fingers yanking your skirt up. A hiss left his mouth as soon as his hands squeezed your bare ass. He pulled away, his lips smeared red from your lipstick.

“No panties?” he asked, his brow quirked.

You bit your lip shyly and shrugged.

He growled and pulled you to him again, his lips devouring yours. Hiking you up and placing you on the desk, his hand slid down and cupped your wet pussy as he groaned.

“F-fuck, you’re so wet,” he sighed, burying his face in your neck.

You whined as he inserted two fingers into your slick pussy, your eyes falling closed at the feeling.

Cas immediately began pumping into you at a quick pace, his long fingers curling up and reaching several of your sweet spots. You cried out, your head falling back as the the building heat inside you threatened to explode.

“Cas, fuck, Cas!” you gasped, shuddering and clenching around his fingers as you came hard.

Cas licked his lips as he watched you come down, pulling his fingers out and slipping them into his mouth and groaning. “You taste…delicious.”

You bit your lip, watching him suck his fingers clean before he was on you again, his tongue slipping into your mouth, allowing you to taste yourself.

“Mmmm,” he groaned against your lips, his hands unbuttoning your blouse and tossing it onto floor.

He pulled away to look at you up and down, shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re stunning.”

You barely had time to react before he was unhooking your bra and tossing it to land next to your shirt. He shoved a few things aside on your desk and pushed you to lay back before he was undressing himself.

You sat up on your elbows, enjoying the show as Cas slipped his button down off of his broad shoulders and tugged his pants down his legs, taking his boxers in tow.

Cas looked up then and caught you staring. He smirked. “See something you like?”

“I really, really like, actually,” you grinned. You licked your lips at the sight of his hard cock, his tip glistening with precum.

“Next time, babe,” he winked, taking a step toward you and running his cock through your slick folds. “God, you’re gonna feel so good. But you gotta be quiet, ok? Don’t want the whole office to hear you getting fucked by your intern.”

You sucked in a breath and nodded, bucking your hips up. “Come on already,” you groaned.

Cas chuckled at your impatience, his hand sliding up your stomach and over your breasts before he gently grasped your neck. And then he slid into you, filling you to the hilt in one thrust. He groaned, his face contorting in pleasure at the feeling of you stretching to accommodate his length.

“So tight,” he grunted, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in, causing you to cry out.

He immediately began fucking you at a punishing pace, each thrust reaching deeper inside you and reaching every sweet spot you had. The only sounds to be heard in the room were yours and Cas’ breathy moans and pants, and skin slapping against skin.

“Fuck, C-Cas,” you panted, gripping onto the arm that was still holding onto your neck for leverage. “I’m close.”

“I got you, baby,” he breathed, continuing his pace as his free hand reached down and rubbed your clit in fast circles.

“Cas!” you cried out, your back arching as you came hard, stars clouding your vision from the intensity of your release.

Cas immediately covered your groans with his hand and stopped thrusting, giving you a warning look. You whined against his hand, bucking your hips up so he’d continue.

He lifted his hand off your mouth and continued thrusting, the sensitivity causing you to whimper.

Seconds later, Cas came with a quiet groan of your name, spilling into you as he shuddered.

He pulled out of you a few moments later, wiping the sweat off his brow before he chuckled.

“What?” you asked, sitting up from the desk with a curious smile.

“I just lived out what I’ve been fantasizing about ever since I started interning here,” he said bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck as he handed you a few tissues to clean up with.

You bit your lip, trying to contain your grin. “Honestly, me too.”

Cas’ eyebrows raised in surprise as he handed you your clothes, putting his own back on. “Really?”

“Really,” you nodded, slipping your blouse back on. You then noticed that your red lipstick was still smeared all over Cas’ lips, the sight making you grin. “Hang on, my lipstick is all over you.”

Cas couldn’t keep his eyes off of yours as he watched you rub the lipstick off of his face. “You really are beautiful, Y/N.”

You blushed and chuckled. “You are really smooth, you know that?”

“That I am,” he smirked.

“And Cas? One more thing,” you added, watching him carefully. “Not a damn word about this.”

He chuckled, nodding as he began to walk to the door. “Not a word. But I look forward to next time, Ms. L/N.”

And with that, he walked out the door.

You hummed happily, smirking at his words.

_Next time._

——————


End file.
